


A Dream of Stars

by sageandfoolishwisdom



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageandfoolishwisdom/pseuds/sageandfoolishwisdom
Summary: He's Admiral Roland Crane of the United Federation of Planets. At least, that's who he was.Now?He looks like he's twenty again, has just woken up in an actual castle, and there's a kid threatening him with a knife? Who knows what's going on now.





	A Dream of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of @bilbosama's post on Tumblr about what it would be like if Roland was from a science fiction universe before he arrived in ni no kuni land. This will probably end up being a collection of one-shots, written whenever I have the time. Enjoy!

It looked to be a wonderful day on the planet below. 

Admiral Roland Crane of the United Federation of Planets sighed as he looked out the window of his shuttle. Too bad he wouldn't be able to enjoy it properly, as he’d be stuck in the negotiation rooms all day, concluding the talks. Well, they seemed to be wrapping up. He’d managed to create a proposition that both parties agreed on, allowing trade in this sector to finally continue and go back to normal. The government was happy, the rebels had gotten what they wanted, and so were no longer threatening to wreak chaos. All in all, a successful conclusion to the whole affair. 

“Lieutenant, how much longer until we reach the planet?”

“Not much longer sir, we just have to wait until we’re cleared by planetary security,” the pilot replied. 

“Thank you.” And with that, Admiral Crane went back to staring out his window. 

He’d been an admiral for almost fifteen years now, and honestly? He was tired. That’s not to say he didn't enjoy his job, it was immensely satisfying to be able to be able to resolve disputes across the galaxy, to help people be safe and happy. But, he did wish he would have some time off to enjoy the company of his wife and son. Oh, he could ask for some time off, but there was always some new conflict to solve, some new war to prevent, and off went Admiral Roland Crane. If he wasn't there, maybe the problem wouldn’t get solved, he never knew. So when they called, he always went. It was his duty, after all. 

Even if he did miss them. 

Well, they were waiting for him, and once the talks were over, they’d be able to have dinner together for the first time in months. They’d be a proper family again, he could ask how Cassandra’s work in planetary defense tech was going, ask how Alan was doing in school, mundane, normal things. 

But then the pilot spoke, interrupting his train of thought. “We’re landing now sir.” But just as the shuttle touched down on the landing strip, alarms began to blare.

“Lieutenant! What is going on?”

“Ship decloaking above the planet. Sir, it’s fired on the Hermes! They’re aiming at the city now!”

No, no no! This couldn’t be happening! Just as it was all going so well, too. Cassandra, Alan, they---

And the beam struck.

…  
…  
… 

“I am Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, King of Ding Dong Dell! Who are you?”


End file.
